Invisible Stars
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Sometimes, it was nice to just know that the stars were watching over you. HG/GL


My first HG/GLcentric story...I'm so proud!

Btw, I wrote a poem about them once, but this is a story. I count it as something different because I like firsts.

----

John looked outside, his eyes soft, resting his elbows on his windowsill.

"Where are you?" He whispered to the silence. The moon hung brightly in the dark sky, where no stars were visible thanks to the city's light pollution. John had never noticed it before, but you really couldn't see the stars from his apartment. He had seen them so often, from so many different views, that he never even noticed. He let out a shaky breath, and, for the first time since he became a part of the Green Lantern Corp, he desperately wanted to see the stars. He looked down at his ring, which he hadn't removed for the night yet, and smiled softly as it glowed a dull green. The green slowly encased his body, until he was glowing. Then he stepped out his open window and flew to the roof.

The view was no different from his roof, but, for some reason, John felt comforted being there- as though, even though the stars weren't visible, they were still watching over him. He sat and leaned against the wall of the stairwell, comforted by the simple fact that, though he could couldn't see them, the stars saw him.

"Where are you?" The words had escaped his lips before he even realized he was thinking them. He sat, and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. The tears built in his eyes, and since no one saw him but the stars, he let them escape the confines of his glowing eyes, and slide down his cheeks. Within seconds, he was talking to the empty, chilly air, as if he truly expected a reply, "Where are you? I don't even know if you're okay- I want you to be- but I don't know. Where are you...?"

-

Shayera watched him, tears building in his eyes, curling her wings around her chilly body. She couldn't bear to see him like this, especially knowing that she was the one who had caused it. But, with everything that had happened- with Hro, and the Thanagarians- the lies- the pain- she just couldn't confront him. At least, not yet. She pulled her knees to her chest. Maybe never. Sure, he cried now, but how could he possibly still love her after she betrayed him, and lied to him and...

The tears slid in an even path down her face, and she wiped them away for fear they would freeze. She watched him shake with his sobs, as she shook with her own.

"He trusts you." A voice told her. She spun, to see Batman, standing there in all his elegance and sleek, eying her with narrowed eyes. She bit her lip- he did not even question her appearance, why she was here, why she was spying (_again_) on John.

"He shouldn't." She told him, the cold stinging her cheeks.

"He does anyway." He replied, as though that negated her entire argument. "He loves you." She bit back saying, _He shouldn't. _When she didn't respond, and continued holding her arm, feeling hollow and alone, Batman added, "You love him, too."

"You're not exactly giving me a revelation here, Bruce." She snapped. "I know how I feel about him." She bit her lip again. "But he doesn't love me. He hates me." Batman smirked at her.

"And where do you get your information?" She scowled at him.

"From the fact that he hates me?" He smirked again.

"Reliable."

"A joke? Have things changed since I left?" She asked with a snort. "Does Flash prance around in black, muttering about how bleak life is?"

"You make me sound like I'm emo." Batman replied, seemingly amused.

"Maybe you are."

"And I don't know?" She didn't reply. "We're getting off track. Are you going to tell him?" She sighed, and turned to him,

"Are you?"

"No." He replied truthfully. She nodded, feeling pleased, in a sad, lonely kind of way.

"Good. He deserves better then me." Her wings unfurled, catching the slight breeze, letting them grow in their majesty.

"Are you leaving then? No more spying on John?" She grimaced as he said 'spying', but nodded.

"I shouldn't have done this in the first place." She said, looking off the building at John, still leaning against the wall, his head thrust back and his eyes, no longer glowing, staring at the empty sky. "He deserves to see the stars." Batman watched her glide off the other end of the building, then turned to John.

--

John wiped the final tear he would shed from his face, as he began to walk to the stairwell, not wanting to fly down to his window, though it would be quieter. He felt more relaxed.

It truly helps, sometimes, to search for the stars when there are none to be find, and know that they were the only ones who watched you cry.

-------

THE END

p.s are my stories just getting shorter and shorter and shorter and shorter

...did I just add that to make my story longer and longer and longer?

Only 954 words?! An outrage! A horror! A conspiracy! A terrible nightmare! A fever you can't sweat out!

OMG! Before this sentence (omg included) the word count was 964. In 1964, the Beatles came to America for the first time! (well, technically George went there before, but...not all of them went yet) So, yea! Excited? Ok, 1002 word count, I'm stopping now. Bet you thought it would be a long story, huh? Nope- just a long Author's Note. Bye!


End file.
